


Назад в будущее

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175453
Collections: Летчики





	Назад в будущее

— Льоша, что я, осени не видел?  
— Видел, — покладисто согласился тот. Он вообще не любил спорить, предпочитая словам дела. Застегнув дорожную сумку, Лёша повернулся к подпирающему стенку Дарину и добавил: — Но ты мне проспорил, так что мы летим смотреть земную осень.  
— Льоша, да ладно тебе. Только подумай, столько проблем с пропуском на Землю, твои, опять же... — протянул Дарин. Его нежелание снова сталкиваться с Воронцовой было Лешке понятно. Прошлая встреча закончился грандиозным скандалом. Не смертельно, но осадочек остался. Дарин склонил голову на бок, посмотрел из-под челки и так искушающе улыбнулся, что у Лёшки предательски ёкнуло сердце. — Давай лучше махнем на пляжи Светенки или к Новолуне? Там сейчас самый сезон. Снимем коттедж с частной территорией. Ты. Я. И больше никого на мили вокруг.  
— Непременно. В следующий раз, — так твердо, насколько это было возможно, отказался от соблазнительного предложения Лёшка. — Всё, Сир, проиграл — плати. Я перезагадывать не буду.  
— Тиран! — с каким-то необъяснимым удовольствием воскликнул Дарин, прошел в комнату и вытащил из-под койки армейскую сумку.  
— Ну и чего ты упирался, раз уже всё собрал?  
— Так плавки много места не занимают, а вдруг бы ты передумал? — рассмеялся Дарин, коротко поцеловал Лёшку в губы и жизнерадостно продолжил: — Поехали в твою страну диких бабушек и добрых медведей.  
— Это и твоя страна, между прочим, — по привычке поправил Лёшка. — Откуда, кстати, ты выкопал эти выражения?  
— А я что-то не так сказал?  
— Увидишь и тех, и других, потом поделишься впечатлениями, — фыркнул Лёшка и коротко сцеловал улыбку с губ Дарина.  
— Вот, ведомый, вечно ты забываешь. С этого надо начинать. — Дарин притянул Лешку к себе, приобнял одной рукой. — Я готов. Проведешь меня в страну оленью? Верно, да? Вот смотрю на тебя и верю: точно верно. Упрямый, как все русские.  
— Дарин, кто забил тебе всем этим голову? Мне пора начинать беспокоиться? — фыркнул Лешка.  
— Что я, по-твоему, не читаю ничего, кроме научных статей и техдокументации?  
— Ну что ты, ещё отчеты. И многое другое, но на фразеологический словарь, видимо, времени не нашлось? — насмешливо изогнул бровь Лёшка, бросил взгляд на часы и решительно отстранился. — Давай, капитан, включай форсаж. Ждать нас не будут.  
— Да ладно, рейсовые всегда задерживаются.  
— Этот отбудет вовремя. И в наших интересах не опоздать.  
— Это смотря что считать нашими интересами.  
Лешка ткнул Дарина в бок.  
— Эй! Не дерись. Бегу я, бегу.  
Лешка оказался прав. Этот бы их ждать не стал. Спецкурьеры ходили точно по расписанию и если опаздывали, то навсегда. Они редко брали на борт пассажиров, однако у трапа их встретил пилот, скупо пожал руку Дарину, кивнул Лёшке и первым полез внутрь.  
— Но как? — одними губами спросил Дарин, когда, так и не представившись, пилот скрылся за переборкой, отделяющей общий отсек от кабины управления.  
— Секрет фамилии.  
— Твоей, — понятливо кивнул Дарин, пристегиваясь перед стартом. — А ещё говорят, что пилоты императорских курьеров беспристрастны: ни титулы, ни деньги ничего не решают, мол, бесполезно даже пытаться повлиять.  
— Ты всё правильно слышал: бесполезно, но Андрей... Эндри, — Лёшка усмехнулся, — задолжал Шувалову жизнь, вот и не отказал. Как видишь, всё схвачено фамилией, но не моей.  
— Зато у тебя схвачен он. Я понял.  
Керенка с легкостью отпустила маленький кораблик из гравитационного захвата, а стоило им покинуть ангар и отойти на необходимое расстояние, сгенерировала проход в пространстве. Курьер скакнул на внутреннем ресурсе до ближайшей станции перехода. Поговаривали, что вестовым, как чаще военные называли спецкурьеры, не нужны были ни матки, ни станции, чтобы перемещаться на гигантские расстояния. Но тайну реального положения дел хранили чуть ли не тщательнее, чем порядок престолонаследия.  
— Всё же кто бы что ни говорил, а фамилия — это весомый аргумент.  
— Да.  
Дарин дотянулся до подлокотника соседнего кресла и накрыл ладонью руку Лешки.  
— Я переживу эту несправедливость мира. Не была бы фамилия, были бы деньги. А я, согласись, удачно выбрал.  
Лёшка приподнял разом обе брови, всё никак не в состоянии определиться, чего ему больше хочется: расхохотаться или возмутиться. Но цели своей Дарин достиг: загоняться Лешке расхотелось.  
— То есть, мне не следует знакомить тебя с Императором?  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Ну как, вдруг его фамилия тебе понравится гораздо больше моей. Столько возможностей... — протянул Лёшка.  
— Да ну тебя! Чтобы я. Императора. В таком смысле!  
— Часто-часто поминаешь, особенно после получения некоторых приказов из штаба. В каких только позах не... — поддел Лёшка и на всякий случай отодвинулся, насколько позволяли страховочные ремни. Впрочем, руки не отнял.  
— Дальше привязи не убежишь, провокатор, — рассмеялся Дарин. — Непривычно, да?  
— Есть немного. Не чета нашим фиксаторам.  
В спецкурьерах, и правда, использовались не современные захваты, а допотопные ремни, оставшиеся скорее данью традиции, нежели необходимостью.  
Современные гравикопенсаторы справлялись с практически любыми, самыми безумными перегрузками. В случае же сбоя или отказа системы ремни оказались бы совершенно бесполезны.  
Лёшка давно подозревал, что пилоты так настаивают на сохранении традиции, чтобы чужаки сидели на отведенных местах и не шастали, где ни попадя. Не то чтобы Лёшка их не понимал. В конце концов, к своему истребителю он готов был подпустить только ведущего техника, пару его помощников да Дарина — и то, только потому что в него Лешка верил даже больше, чем в себя.  
— Льоша, может, всё-таки скажешь, почему Земля?  
Дарин О'Коннер славился среди сослуживцев поразительной интуицией, и обычно Лешке безумно нравилась его почти что звериная, хищная чуткость, но сейчас она скорее раздражала. Врать Лешка не любил и тем более считал неприемлемым по отношению к Дарину, да и выворачиваться не хотел.  
— Дарин, я хочу показать тебе земную осень. А ещё познакомить с дорогими мне людьми. Мы ненадолго. И если тебе не понравится, мы тут же уедем. И…  
— Ш-ш-ш, Льоша, сюрприз так сюрприз. Я ни за что не откажусь от знакомства. Правда я думал, что уже знаю всех твоих.  
— Нет. Я собирался в прошлый раз. Но…  
Лешка замялся, подбирая слова.  
— Но я психанул, и мы уехали. — Дарин слов не подбирал.  
— Да? Я думал, это я психанул, — удивился Лешка.  
Дарин поднял его руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  
— Какая разница, кто первым догадался делать ноги, если решение было правильным.  
Лешка рассмеялся.  
— С твоих слов получается, что мы побывали в бою, а не на семейном ужине.  
— А что нет? Тебе ли не знать, что война начинается без объявления, и хорошо, если везёт не попасть под первый залп.  
— Продолжая твой ассоциативный ряд: слетанная пара имеет все шансы пережить эту неприятность?  
— Верно, ведомый. Так что, не волнуйся: даже если мы случайно на Земле встретимся с твоей мамой, ничего с нами не случится. А ей полезно.  
— Полезно?  
— Получать по носу. — Дарин всё ещё улыбался, но с куда меньшей теплотой, а глаза и вовсе смотрели строго и зло. Нет, Дарин не простил лешкиной матери устроенного выступления. — Чем раньше она осознает, что тебя под юбку уже не запихнуть, тем лучше будет и для тебя, и для неё.  
— И для нас.  
— Нет, Льоша, меня твоя мама задевает только потому, что её слова задевают тебя. Остальное — пустое.  
— Не злись. Я думаю, даже если мы столкнемся, больше концертов не будет.  
— А я злюсь не из-за скандала. Это как раз можно понять. — Дарин успокаивающе погладил ладонь Лешки. — Злюсь я совершенно на другое.  
— На то, что мой выбор профессии не поддержали?  
— На то, что тебя вообще мало поддерживали, хотя ты это заслужил, как никто. Я бы ещё понял, если бы ты принимал запрещенные вещества или занимался уголовно-наказуемым, но нет же.  
— Меня поддерживали.  
— Знаешь, то, что ты тайком готовился поступать в Академию, подсказывает достаточно внимательному человеку, что тебя не поддерживали. Или с такой поддержкой и врагов не надо. И…  
Лёшка поймал пальцы Дарина и сжал.  
— Дарин, не злись. Это в прошлом. Кто знает, каким бы я вырос, если бы мне не пришлось рано научиться стоять на своём во что бы то ни стало. — Лёшка мягко улыбнулся. — Сейчас важно другое: твоя вера в меня и поддержка. Но мне грех жаловаться.  
Дарин беспомощно посмотрел на Лёшку.  
— Я верю в тебя.  
— Больше, чем я в себя.  
— Не больше, а так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Льошка, как в тебя можно не верить? Ты же… ты…  
— Дарин, как думаешь, если я отстегну ремни, нам сделают втык?  
— Втык — не выход в шлюз без скафандра, — фыркнул Дарин.  
Лёшка отстегнул ремень, перегнулся через подлокотник кресла и поцеловал Дарина, не зная, как по-другому выразить те теплые чувства, которые поднимались в душе.  
— М-м-м… Льоша, сбегаешь от разговора? А я ведь только приготовился рассказывать тебе, какой ты у меня охуенный.  
  
***  
  
Вид с обзорной галереи открывался просто чудесный. Ничего удивительного, что именно там Лешка и нашел Дарина, когда наконец уладил формальности. Лунная база завораживала.  
Хоть она и началась со строгого проекта, а всё равно получилась самой хаотичной из всех, что создавал человек. Возможно, потому что это был первый опыт. На ней то и дело обкатывали новые решения, переделывали под сиюминутные нужды, расширяли, реконструировали, модифицировали, не заботясь о внешнем виде. Некогда она служила платформой для будущего, а сейчас была пересадочной станцией — естественным фильтром между теми, кто улетал с Земли, и теми, кто, наоборот, только собирался на нее попасть. Лунная база входила в так называемую зону земной безопасности, и на ней же заключались крупнейшие сделки. Она представляла собой завораживающее сплетение бесконечно архаичного с самыми последними разработками. И что отдельно поражало — всё это работало!  
— Дарин, я закончил. Можем двигаться дальше.  
— Пару минут назад над нами пронеслись истребители. Откуда они здесь? Я думал, зона над городом закрыта от полетов.  
— Закрыта. Но этот запрет не касается императорского патруля.  
— Чего? — опешил Дарин.  
Лешка понимающе хмыкнул. Откуда бы действующему капитану знать об аристократических закидонах?  
— Дань традиции. Внизу считается очень почетной обязанностью нести боевое охранение Земли.  
Дарин покосился на Лешку так, словно пытался понять: тот над ним издевается или нет.  
— А ты что считаешь?  
— А я считаю, что мой дед придумал отличный способ использовать отжившую своё традицию к общему благу.  
— Льоша, ты меня совсем запутал, — пожаловался Дарин. — Ведомый, внеси ясность.  
— Есть внести ясность, — улыбнулся тот. — Когда дедушка ещё был главнокомандующим флота, ему очень быстро надоело, что к нему пытаются пристроить своих чад. Так, чтобы почетно, но, желательно, безопасно. И непременно пилотами. Ну он и решил, что именно из этих чад будет отныне формироваться императорский патруль. Почетно? Почетно. Безопасно? Ещё как. Ну и заодно повадился ссылать сюда на несколько месяцев совсем отчаянно проштрафившихся.  
Дарин ошарашенно открыл рот, хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал и закрыл.  
— Я всегда знал, что у Деда есть фантазия.  
— Но никогда не думал, что она настолько извращённая? — лукаво улыбнулся Лешка. — Это он просто вас, хаосников, очень уж уважает, вот вы и не сталкивались с проявлениями его изобретательности.  
— Но никогда не думал, у кого ты научился так мастерски воплощать свои убеждения в жизнь.  
Дарин приобнял Лешку за плечи и чуть прижал к себе.  
— У меня перед глазами было много достойных примеров. Дедушка был далеко не единственным. Мне в этом плане повезло.  
— Или не повезло.  
— О моей маме подумал? — уточнил Лешка и, не дожидаясь ответа, тихо сказал: — Кроме видения моего будущего, во всем остальном княгиня Мария Львовна не знает себе равных.  
— Удержу твоя мама не знает. Пороть ее надо было в детстве. Пороть.  
Лешка выслушал мрачного Дарина и, не выдержав, расхохотался.  
— Телесные наказания были запрещены ещё до колонизации Луны! А это седая древность. Как тебе только такое пришло в голову?  
Дарин фыркнул:  
— Это в метрополии запрещены и на словах, а в такой глубинке, как Сейфо, вполне себе в ходу. И ты знаешь: когда задница болит — не до глупостей.  
— Делишься своим опытом?  
— Не-а. Чужим. У меня же был Зверь. Он никому не давал поднять на меня руку, правда, никто особенно не пытался: я был самым младшим и, что уж, смазливым до крайности. Зато старшие братья получали по праздник красного моря. — Дарин хитро улыбнулся. — Так что родители на многое закрывали глаза. Но не Зверь. Он меня воспитывал. Конечно, не порол. Кусал. И трепал, пока не одумаюсь. Поверь мне, очень хорошо лечит от всякой дури, когда на тебя начинает охотиться дарин.  
Мелкие хищники планеты Сейфо и правда внушали. И Лешка, честно говоря, вполне Дарина понимал. Пожалуй, эта угроза была посерьезнее порки!  
— У него хорошо получилось, — мягко отозвался Лешка, прекрасно зная, насколько Дарин дорожил Зверем.  
Лешка всегда чувствовал себя жутко неуклюжим в попытках поддержать. Как словами не сделать хуже? С другими Лешка предпочитал ограничиться тем, чтобы просто потрепать по плечу, выпить за компанию и выслушать всё, что накипело на душе у собеседника, но с Дарином всё было иначе. Ему хотелось дать хотя бы утешение, когда ничего сделать было нельзя.  
— Тебе виднее, — рассмеялся Дарин. — Льоша, всё в порядке. К тому же ты помнишь, что сам сказал мне когда-то? Почему я думаю, что слова "сильные не умирают" касаются только летчиков? Так вот, я подумал и решил, что ты прав. Ему бы понравилось в небе. Такие охотничьи угодья — и все его. А значит, не о чем грустить.  
Лешка сбросил с плеча сумку, повернулся к Дарину, обнял и крепко поцеловал. Но тот внезапно отстранился.  
— Дарин?  
— Льоша, по-моему, это нас ищут. Воронтсов?  
Лешка замер. Он настолько был сосредоточен на Дарине, что пропустил мимо ушей объявление и позабыл, что у них осталось совсем немного времени перед посадкой.  
— Ой! Бежим!  
Лешка подхватил сумку с пола, закинул на плечо и рванул назад. И как только Дарин умудрился одновременно бежать и хохотать?!  
  
***  
  
— Куда мы? — спросил Дарин, с любопытством оглядываясь.  
Земля встретила не по-осеннему ласковым солнцем и золотом листьев. После стерильности Керенки, курьера и лунной базы воздух казался по-особенному сладким, насыщенным настолько, что немного кружилась голова. Дарин вздохнул полной грудью и разулыбался. На Сейфо, планете пустыни, всё было по-другому: суше, жарче, беспощаднее.  
Лёшка смерил Дарина задумчивым взглядом и мягко предложил:  
— Возьмём флаер, бросим вещи и погуляем?  
— А разве мы никуда не торопимся?  
— Не настолько, чтобы не получить удовольствие от прогулки. В прошлый раз мы так толком и не посмотрели Москву.  
— Сейчас мы толком тоже не посмотрим, — с улыбкой заметил Дарин. — Льоша, знаешь, необязательно менять планы из-за меня.  
— Знаю, конечно. Но мне самому хочется.  
Дарин кивнул и не стал уточнять, чего именно хочется Лешке: пройтись или удовлетворить дариновское любопытство. Леша хоть порой и ставил интересы Дарина выше собственных, но все же обычно знал меру и голову не терял. Раз он предложил прогулку, значит, времени им хватало. И это был хороший повод воплотить давно задуманное. Откровенно говоря, Дарин чуть было не решился ещё на лунной базе, но разговор свернул не туда, а потом и вовсе оборвался забегом до нужного гейта.  
Столица Империи Дарина очаровала. Она словно сошла со страниц старых хроник. В эпоху возрождения Земли усилия той части человечества, которая не пожелала покидать родные места, не только позволили планете восстановиться после нанесенного вреда, но и воссоздать города в их многообразии и блеске.  
Земля была далеко не первой планетой этого класса, которую Дарину удалось посетить, но всё же было в ней нечто особенное, что не позволяло спутать её ни с какой другой. Возможно, ему все это только казалось, и дело было в том, что Льошка здесь родился, а Дарину всё ещё хотелось узнать его настолько полно, насколько возможно. Это место подходило его Льошке так же, как и пилотское кресло или их каюта на Керенке.  
Дарин крутил головой и жалел только о том, что у него нет десятка запасных глаз и дополнительных блоков памяти, чтобы объять всё, что он увидел, и потом, когда-нибудь на досуге, вернуться к увиденному и всё тщательно изучить.  
— А этот памятник кому?  
— Не помню, — сознался Лешка. — Прости, я мало могу рассказать про город.  
— Да? Вот без твоего признания было больше похоже, что ты заправский экскурсовод и такие лекции тебе не в новинку.  
— Это выучка. Как говорит Михалыч, уверенный вид добавляет веса любому пиздежу.  
Дарин оторвался от любования памятником и задумчиво посмотрел на Лёшку.  
— Знаешь, а он прав. Надо будет запомнить и никогда не играть с тобой в карты.  
— Можно не запоминать, я в карты не играю, а вот с моим дядей точно не стоит, — фыркнул Лёшка, и отчего-то Дарину показалось, что у фразы был двойной смысл.  
Дарин поднял бровь, но Лёшка с очаровательной небрежностью проигнорировал вопросительный взгляд.  
— А я и не знал, что Долгорукий играет.  
— Не играет. Но у меня же не один дядя, — резонно заметил Лешка. — И, кстати, с тем, с кем не стоит, мы сейчас и поедем знакомиться. Он как раз освободится минут через двадцать, а нам отсюда где-то столько и добираться.  
— А потом у нас будет время ещё погулять? Мне бы хотелось узнать побольше о городе, в котором ты провел детство.  
Любопытство Дарин удовлетворил, а вот ни подходящего момента, ни места для воплощения задуманного так и не нашёл. Не прерывать же Лёшку посреди лекции!  
Транспортная система на Земле работала безукоризненно, и забронированный флаер не заставил себя ждать.  
— Если время будет, то непременно погуляем. Может быть, мы даже проедемся верхом. Ты даже не представляешь, как это — когда по бокам деревья, под тобой тугая мощь, а впереди простор поля...  
— Верхом? — с подозрением переспросил Дарин. — На таком же четвероногом существе, на каких ты ездил в юности?  
— Ага, на лошади, — отозвался Лёшка. — Дарин, после всего, что ты вытворяешь на самом быстром в Империи истребителе, а в юности — на байке, тебя не может смущать верховая прогулка.  
— Меня смущает, Льоша, не скорость, а то, что твой “лошадь” — живое существо, а значит по определению с придурью! Я же не знаю, что оно выкинет в следующее мгновенье.  
Лёшка потянулся и коротко поцеловал Дарина.  
— Если тебе совсем не понравится эта идея, то мы просто пройдемся, но позволь мне хотя бы познакомить тебя с парой лошадок?  
Дарин кивнул раньше, чем понял предложение, а потом беспомощно рассмеялся. Не только Лёшка грешил тем, чтобы ставить интересы партнера выше своих. Да и в конце концов, чем Дарин рисковал? Едва ли Лёшка заставит его делать то, что Дарину категорически не нравится, а посмотреть, что вызывает у Лёшки приступ такой ностальгической мечтательности, было бы интересно.  
Лёшка так просиял, будто Дарин подарил ему звезды с неба, а не просто прообещался попробовать новое. Ради таких сверкающих предвкушением глаз Дарин был готов и на это четвероногое чудовище залезть, и ехать в леса, поля, куда угодно.  
Дарин протянул руку, погладил по щеке, а потом не удержался и взлохматил лёшкины волосы.  
— Эй! — улыбаясь, возмутился тот и быстро пригладил беспорядок на голове. — Мой дядя работает в приличном месте, там неплохо бы выглядеть подобающе.  
— Как серьезно, — фыркнул Дарин и наконец оторвал взгляд от Лёшки и огляделся. Флаер направлялся к Кремлю, не узнать который не мог даже такой профан, как Дарин. — Льоша, а нам точно сюда?  
— Я же говорю, приличное место.  
Место, и правда, было серьёзнее некуда: как-никак, императорская резиденция!  
— А чем именно занимается твой дядя? — тихо спросил Дарин, когда служба безопасности пропустила их внутрь.  
— Он управленец высокого уровня, — ни на секунду не задумываясь, отозвался Лёшка, попутно читая сообщение, поступившее на комм. — Дядя ждет нас в саду. Нам сюда. Заодно покажу свое любимое место: тут есть прекрасная беседка с прудом.  
— Там отлично занималось в детстве? — предположил Дарин.  
Лёшка лукаво улыбнулся.  
— И это тоже. Но это было моё любимое место, где лучше всего мечталось о небе.  
— В беседке же не видно неба, там же крыша. Или там что-то особенное? — удивился Дарин.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Лёшка и ткнул пальцем в небольшую ажурную беседку. — В воде всегда самое честное небо на свете, а там было удобнее всего сидеть и смотреть в воду, сравнивать отражение с небом над ним.  
— Знаешь, Льоша, ты всё-таки неисправимый романтик. Но мне очень нравится.  
— Алексей!  
Из тени беседки им навстречу вышел высокий и стройный мужчина, и Дарин сбился с шага.  
— Льоша, — осипшим в момент голосом позвал он. — Льоша, мне кажется, я заболел. Это не может быть он.  
— Значит, мне всё-таки стоит беспокоиться? — наигранно взволнованно спросил Лёшка.  
— Беспокоиться о чём?  
— О том, что моя фамилия не самая привлекательная! Романовы значительно лучше. Как-никак, императорский род!  
Дарин не удержался и отвесил весельчаку подзатыльник. Нельзя так издеваться над людьми! Нельзя!  
— Управленец? Высокого уровня? — с издевкой процедил он и закончил полным укоризны голосом: — Льоша!  
— Что? — наигранно изумился тот. — Скажешь, это не так?  
Дарин и хотел бы возмутиться, но времени на разборки уже не осталось. Они как раз подошли к беседке, и куда важнее стало другое: Дарин судорожно пытался воскресить в памяти этикет!  
— Добрый день. С приездом. Как добрались?  
— Прекрасно! — улыбнулся Лёшка. — Позволь представить тебе моего партнёра — Дарин О'Коннер.  
— Рад знакомству, капитан О'Коннер, — улыбнулся император и пожал тому руку. — Андрей Николаевич. Рад нашему знакомству. Весьма о вас наслышан.  
— Льоша рассказывал? — ошалело уточнил Дарин, пытаясь осознать размер монаршей милости. Насколько он помнил, по имени-отчеству императора дозволялось звать лишь единицам.  
— Сначала все же Лев Борисович, а уж потом Алексей. А мне как следует к вам обращаться?  
— “Дарин” вполне подойдёт.  
— Вот и замечательно, — мягко улыбнулся Андрей Николаевич. — Не составите ли вы мне компанию?  
— С удовольствием, — отозвался Лёшка.  
Когда все сели за стол, Андрей Николаевич попросил:  
— Алексей, расскажи, как вы добрались? Что нового?  
Не то волнение Дарина оказалось чересчур заметным, не то император просто привык к подобной реакции, но внимание перешло на Лёшку, позволив Дарину перевести дух и немного успокоиться.  
Дарин, разумеется, знал, насколько высокого полета птица его Ворон, но как оказалось, абстрактное знание плохо стыковалось с реальностью. Лешка никогда не вел себя с аристократической заносчивостью, которая бесила Дарина до кровавой пелены перед глазами, никогда не ставил себя выше других и не считал, что его жизнь ценнее прочих — наоборот! — ему приходилось напоминать о том, что порой стоит побыть эгоистом и раздолбаем. Вот и сейчас Лёшка с жаром рассказывал о достижениях Керенки, замалчивая собственные.  
— Андрей Николаевич, не слушайте Льошу. Он преуменьшает свои заслуги.  
— Это не новость, — рассмеялся тот и тут же вскинул руку, не давая Лёше возразить. — Ой, только не начинай. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что такой профессионал, как капитан О’Коннер, будет преувеличивать твои умения только потому, что вы встречаетесь?  
— Нет, Дарин никогда…  
— А раз никогда, значит учись принимать заслуженную похвалу достойно, — мягко улыбнулся Андрей Николаевич. — Кстати, Наташа просила тебя её навестить, как только прибудешь. Будь другом, сходи и пригласи её к нам.  
На полный беспокойства взгляд Лёшки, брошенный в его сторону, Дарин ответил улыбкой — самой успокаивающей, которую только смог изобразить.  
— Алексей, не съем я твоего Дарина, — фыркнул Андрей Николаевич.  
— Я и…  
— Да-да, иди уже. — Император дождался, пока Лёшка скрылся из виду, и посмотрел в упор на Дарина. — Рад, что в вашем лице Алексей обрел поддержку, в которой давно нуждался. Лёшка поразительно мало себя ценит.  
— Уже не так мало, чем когда мы познакомились, — улыбнулся Дарин, неожиданно даже для самого себя успокаиваясь окончательно.  
Андрей Николаевич кивнул.  
— Жаль, я не смог внушить ему столько уверенности, сколько удалось вам. А я ведь всегда верил, что Алексей в своем упорстве добьётся возможности летать на лучших истребителях в Империи. Правда, никогда не подозревал, что в партнеры он выберет лучшего в Империи лётчика.  
— Тоже скажете, лучшего, — неловко отозвался Дарин.  
— Одного из лучших, если вам так будет спокойнее. Это объективная оценка, и замечу, не моя, а ваших коллег.  
— Я просто делаю свою работу.  
— Да, но её можно выполнять по-разному, и лишь единицы способны делать это виртуозно. Впрочем, наедине я хотел поговорить не об этом. Как считаете, из Алексея получился бы стоящий император?  
— Да, — твердо ответил Дарин и злее, чем собирался, продолжил: — Хотите сказать, что он нужен вам как наследник и мне следует его оставить? Не трудитесь. При всем моем уважении, но нет, я не уйду из-за политической надобности или какой-то подобной ереси. И даже если Алексей пошлет меня, не уйду. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем буду уверен в том, что это действительно его желание, а не попытка подумать о моём гипотетическом благе. И не дам ему приносить свою жизнь на алтарь Империи. Обойдётся.  
Андрей Николаевич поднял руки, не то признавая поражение, не то прося о снисхождении, но так или иначе своей цели он достиг — Дарин замолчал. И хорошо, потому что на языке вертелись далеко не парламентские выражения.  
— Я только хотел узнать вашу оценку способностей Алексея, не более того. Надеюсь, ему никогда не придется применять их на практике… Видите ли, — Андрей Николаевич улыбнулся так мечтательно, что Дарин растерял половину злости, которая вспыхнула в груди при одной только мысли, что на свободу его Лёшки покушались: — скоро я снова стану отцом. Только на этот раз Наташа подарит мне сына.  
— Поздравляю! — выдохнул Дарин, едва не оседая в кресле от облегчения.  
— Вот так и звучит неуставная радость, — хмыкнул Андрей Николаевич. — Правда, что-то мне подсказывает, что радуетесь вы больше потому, что лёшкиной свободе теперь ничего не угрожает и никто его у вас не отнимет?  
— Его и так у меня никто не отнимет, но и не без того. Поздравляю. Льоша говорил, как сильно вы хотели сына.  
— Сына, не наследника, — подчеркнул император. — Хотя из Лёшки мог бы выйти прекрасный император, в этом вы правы: он умеет и думать, и принимать решения, и брать на себя ответственность, и идти до конца вопреки всему. Жаль, что он избрал другую дорогу.  
— Не одобряете?  
— Не одобрял бы, мы бы сейчас не беседовали, а вы, наверное, никогда бы с ним и не встретились. Приятно убедиться, что когда я поддержал стремление Лёшки стать лётчиком, меня не подвело чутьё. А значит, ничего у вас тут император завалялся?  
И Дарин как-то сразу понял, что никогда больше не сможет относиться к королевскому дому как прежде. Если в этой стране встречались люди, которые стремились поступать правильно вопреки всему, то и ему, и Лёшке, и даже Сейфо всегда найдется место в Империи.  
  
***  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
Дарин обернулся на голос и разулыбался. Лёшка стоял в дверях, небрежно придерживая эфес шпаги — такой красивый, что дух захватывало. Всё-таки ему безбожно шли мундиры.  
— Да, Льоша.  
— Тебе никто не нахамил?  
В юности попытки семьи позаботиться чаще всего будили в Дарине раздражение: он считал, что вполне мог справиться со всем сам. Забота Лешки воспринималась иначе: от неё не хотелось отмахнуться, она наполняла сердце теплотой. Дарин ничуть не сомневался, что Лёшка беспокоится о нём не потому, что считает его недостаточно сильным, а просто потому что по-другому не может. Схожую потребность защитить от любых невзгод Дарин ощущал сам. И понимание, что Лешка, если потребуется, способен согнуть в бараний рог всю Империю, только толкало сделать всё возможное, чтобы тому никогда не пришлось этим заниматься.  
— Нет, — успокаивающе отозвался Дарин и поманил Лёшку за собой на балкон. — Ты не поверишь, но даже разговор с Марией Львовной прошел спокойно.  
— Мама всё-таки успела к тебе просочиться? — нахмурился Лёшка.  
— Воспользовалась моментом, когда ты отходил вместе с отцом, и подошла ко мне. Льоша, не смотри на меня так. Я ничего не брал из её рук. Хотя я всё ещё считаю, что это паранойя. Твоя мама кто угодно, но всё же не отравительница. Если уж она и захочет от меня избавиться, то непременно организует всё так, чтобы твоё подозрение не пало на неё.  
Лёшка тяжело вздохнул и плечи опустились.  
— Ты прав. Просто…  
Дарин обнял Лёшку за плечи.  
— Просто Мария Львовна в прошлый раз наговорила лишнего и своими поступками предала твоё доверие, но знаешь, может, всё же стоит дать ей шанс?  
Лёшка повернул голову и усмехнулся:  
— Странно, что это мне предлагаешь именно ты.  
— Ничего странного. Я же вижу, что тебе не по себе от вашей ссоры. А Мария Львовна принесла мне извинения и пообещала, что более не будет вмешиваться в нашу с тобой жизнь.  
— А? — Лёшка повернул голову и уставился на Дарина таким ошарашенным взглядом, что тому захотелось проверить, не отросла ли у него ещё одна голова. — Прямо извинилась?  
Дарин сделал всё, чтобы мягкая улыбка не превратилась в оскал. Это как же надо было накосячить, чтобы сын настолько не верил в подобное развитие событий и ждал подвоха!  
— Прямо извинилась. И мне показалось, что она была искренней. Но думаю, что ты и сам сможешь оценить глубину её раскаяния. Я посоветовал Марии Львовне прежде всего принести извинения тебе.  
— Не верится, — прошептал Лёшка, но ради искорок надежды в этих глазах Дарин был готов засунуть своё раздражение куда подальше. Мария Львовна могла десять раз бесить Дарина, но это совсем не повод вставать на пути воцарения мира в сердце Лешки. — С чего вдруг?  
— Год молчания? — предположил Дарин. — Выслушай её и решай сам, веришь или нет, а я поддержу тебя в любом случае.  
Повернувшись, Лешка оказался в руках Дарина, сверкнул открытой до беспомощности улыбкой и поцеловал. Они были вместе уже несколько лет, но Дарин по-прежнему терял голову и счёт времени, когда им выпадала возможность разделить близость. Про большее и говорить было нечего, но хватало и поцелуев, ласковых прикосновений, ощущения Лёшки, так тесно прижимающегося к нему.  
Сигнал комма Дарин расслышал не с первого раза и простонал:  
— Кому там ещё заняться нечем?  
Отстранившись, Лёшка прочитал сообщение и, взяв Дарина за руку, потянул с балкона в комнату.  
— Пойдем скорее. Ждут только нас…  
— Э, нет! Подождут.  
Дарин упёрся и потянул Лёшку назад, а когда остановился и повернулся к нему, отпустил руку и отступил на пару шагов.  
— Дарин?  
— Нет, Льоша, подожди. Дай мне сказать. Знаешь, я всё пытался подобрать подходящее время и место, но с нашей жизнью и окружением я никогда их не найду, поэтому будет здесь и сейчас.  
Дарин ещё не успел договорить, а уже встал перед Лёшкой на одно колено. И тот едва не отшатнулся. Будто... в испуге?  
— Дарин, что ты делаешь? — напряженно спросил Лешка, и, не давая ответить, пояснил, криво усмехаясь: — Когда ты стоишь на двух коленях, я знаю, что будет, а когда на одном…  
Дарин только мягко улыбнулся:  
— Я бы тебе, конечно, присягнул: ты, без сомнения, этого достоин, но лучше… — Дарин сунул руку в карман и прежде чем успел вытащить бархатную коробочку, вокруг них вспыхнула проекция звездного неба, в котором два истребителя кружились в замысловатом танце, и Лешке не надо было присматриваться, чтобы понять — это запись одной из их самых любимых полетных симуляций. — Позову в брак. Льоша, стань моим.

[art by @TaroAmoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
